The present disclosure relates to a mobile water recycling system for use with vacuum trucks, such as sewer cleaning and hydro-excavation equipment. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a water recycling system that removes debris from recovered sewer water and recycles the water for continuous use in the sewer cleaning process.
Presently, sewer and catch basin cleaners are available that include a large suction device for removing debris from within a sewer line. As part of the sewer and catch basin cleaner, a water pump system is included on the vehicle that creates a high pressure supply of water that can be used to clean and remove debris from within the sewer line. As part of this high pressure water cleaning system, a jetting water pump is used on the machine to create the supply of pressurized water.
Current systems used with sewer and catch basin cleaners include an onboard water tank that stores a supply of water to be used during the cleaning process. Since the size and volume of the onboard water tank is limited, the sewer cleaning and hydro-excavation equipment must be refilled on a periodic basis to allow the unit to continue to clean sewer systems.
Presently, systems exist that allow the water removed from the sewer to be cleaned and recycled for continuous use in the sewer excavation and cleaning process. Water recycling in the sewer cleaning industry is very common in Europe, and there are many water recycling systems on European sewer cleaning trucks. However, most of these systems are limited in both the filtering and amount of water that can be processed during the use of the equipment. The present disclosure addresses many of the limitations currently present in sewer cleaning and hydro-excavation units that use recycled water.